Surprise!
by Camyza
Summary: For kelly0311, first place winner for my 2014 Giveaway on Tumblr who wanted "Keith or Kevin wants to surprise you on your birthday but you had a prior meeting with a friend ( especially a guy)."


For kelly0311, first place winner for my 2014 Giveaway over on Tumblr~! She wanted: "Keith or Kevin wants to surprise you on your birthday but you had a prior meeting with a friend ( especially a guy)." I chose to do Keith since it'll make it even more hilarious.

This is two and a half pages long and can be read as Keith/MC or Keith/You~ I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Keith had been waiting with everything ready and all staff on standby for the party that he had ordered to take place tonight.

There was just one problem: His fiance hadn't arrived yet. While he understood that she wanted to finish college, Keith couldn't help but be worried, and paranoid about who she could be with.

His fingers drummed on his arm while Luke fidgeted next to him. The ticking of the large clock in the foyer was getting annoying by the second.

"Your Highness, perhaps we should contact - " Luke stopped in mid sentence when Keith shot a glare at him. "S-Sorry, Your Highness."

Cathy frowned and tugged on Keith's arm. "Don't be so rude to Luke, Keith. He was just trying to help."

Keith let out a "tsk" while rubbing the back of his head. "I know, I know." He was getting anxious and was so worried! She better not be with some guy!

Cathy giggled next to him. "You worry too much, brother." She caught sight of a limo pulling up and tugged on Keith's arm. "See? There she is!"

"I shall inform the staff," said Luke before going to the main hall where the party was to be held.

"Remember, brother. Act natural." Cathy winked cheekily with a grin before the doors opened.

—

I was so late that I wasn't even surprised to see Keith frowning at me. I had promised to arrive back home earlier but a…meet up with a friend of mine who I hadn't seen since high school kept me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I apologized with a bow before finding Cathy's arms being flung around me.

"Welcome home! Hehe, Keith was worried sick about you~."

I looked over at Keith to see him blushing. "Really?" I couldn't help but tease him.

"…You should have contacted me." Aww, maybe I shouldn't have teased him.

"Sorry, I was meeting up with a friend of mine who I hadn't seen since high school."

"Huh? A friend?" Keith's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"…Are you jealous?"

"So you _were_ meeting up with some guy."

Cathy giggled. "You get jealous so easily, brother."

Keith's blush darkened his cheeks, even the tips of his ears. "Be quiet."

"Oh, we should go inside," piped up Cathy with a smile as she tugged on our arms. As Cathy led the way, Keith put his arm around my waist.

"Keith, I really am sorry I didn't contact you." I told him as I wrapped my free arm around him to give him a hug.

"Just don't meet up with some guy."

I giggled softly. He was way too cute being jealous. "Even though they prefer guys?"

Keith stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"My friend has been with his boyfriend since high school all these years."

Keith stared at me in shocked silence. I couldn't stop from laughing since his face was so priceless. "Don't laugh!" He demanded with his face flushed in a scowl.

"You should know you're the only man for me, Keith." I reached up to pull his head down to give him a small kiss on his cheek. I could feel how hot they were and watched them get even redder.

"In here, in here," called Cathy.

I hadn't even noticed that we had entered Liberty Manse. I didn't expect the surprise that awaited me in the main hall. The chandeliers were lit with party decorations, the most extravagant ones I have ever seen. Even the confetti was sparkling and the cake…it was way too big. Keith had really gone all out and he was smiling with pride next to me and laughing, no doubt from the shocked look I wore.

I laughed as happy tears ran down my face as I hugged him tight. "Thank you… Thank you so much, Keith!"

"Happy Birthday!" Cathy announced with her arms up, which cued the staff that were lined up to bow and wished me a Happy Birthday as well.

"Happy Birthday," said Luke next to us with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone," I said while wiping my eyes with my fingers. "Thank you so much."

"You can thank me later tonight," Keith whispered low in my ear, making my cheeks flush hotly. I _knew_ I shouldn't have teased him!


End file.
